1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern inspection apparatus and method adapted to inspect a pattern such as a wiring pattern on a TAB tape (tape carrier).
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a pattern such as a wiring pattern on a TAB tape is inspected by comparing a target inspection pattern with a reference pattern.
In the conventional pattern inspection technique, however, optimized comparison logic for inspecting a pattern such as a wiring pattern on a TAB tape is not always established.